The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to mapping multimedia analytics into a cluster computing framework and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to mapping multimedia analytics into a cluster computing framework by extending the cluster computing framework with multimedia processing containers.
Multimedia analytics is a rapidly increasing research area that combines multimedia analysis and visual analytics for analyzing large-scale multimedia collections of multimedia items (objects), in particular, images, video and audio.
The multimedia analytics is directed to harvest useful knowledge, comprehend and articulate the big picture and/or representing the context, content, and relationships extracted by analyzing the multimedia collections. The multimedia analytics may be applied to understand, mine and utilize the large multimedia collections in order to solve real-world problems.
The technological advancements made in recent years have enabled individuals to record, create, collect and distribute multimedia items thus leading to an ever increasing size and complexity of the multimedia collections.
The extreme increase in the multimedia collections coupled with the desire to harvest useful information from these collections leads to the need to create advanced multimedia analytics methods and systems.